Konoha High
by daydreamer75
Summary: yes i know.. so very original.. anyways.. this isnt ur average everyday highschool,well some of it is, but when a new girl comes to school kombat practicegym becomes a living hell. sorry bad at summarys


**Chapter 1: The New Kid..**

"SHIZUME! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" An ash blond haired girl feel out of bed. She mumbled and nursed her sore butt. She stretched and got up. She picked up a towel off of her floor and some clothes and walked lazily to the washroom.

After her shower she walked downstairs, grabbed her bag and shoes when a women walked out of the living room.

"Shizume..hunny you're not really wearing that to school are you?"

"whats wrong with it?"she asked. She wore a red coat that reached her ankles. It had a yellow belt on it and two straps across her chest that were also yellow and the trimming on the bottom of her coat was also yellow. She wore a black top and black pants with black boots that had red straps and her ash blond hair was up in low pigtails.

"hunny.. u should really wear something more...first day of school"

"i don't care of what people think of me and I'll wear whatever I want to Naomi-chan.."

"don't call me 'Naomi-san' I'm your mother and u know it" Shizume stomped up to her.

"stop saying you're my god damn mother! You're my 'step-mother' AND U KNOW IT!" Shizume slammed the door and stomped her way to school.

At her new school

She knocked on a door that had Principle's Office written on it.

"come in"

"hi.. my names shizume and I'm new here.. I'm supposed to pick up my locker number, schedule and a map..."

"oh yes.. you must be the new student.."

"no way.."shizume muttered to herself. The women reached into her desk and pulled out a map, her schedule and her locker number. Then the bell rang. Shizume sighed to herself and walked up to her locker. She opened it and put her books in when "hey! U must be new here! Welcome to Konoha High, my name's Uzumaki Naruto!"shouted a blond kid with blue eyes.

"hey.. my name's Shizume..do u know were math class is?"

"hey thats my first class too.. follow me"

"k.." They walked up to a door that had a big **Math 101** written on it.

"Mr.Uzumaki.. u r late.. again."said a man. He had gray spiked hair with a mask covering half his face and a headband protector covering his left eye. Shizume looked at the protector on his head then looked at the rest of the class. They all had one, luckily so did shizume.

"oh and u must be the new student.. y don't u tell the class about yourself?"

"umm.. well.. My name's Shizume.. and yea.."then Shizume walked to the back of the class to an empty seat in the back of the class. She sat down and opened up her sketch book. She started to work on a picture that she had started the day before she moved. She didn't notice.. but everyone was now whispering about her.

"quiet down."said the teacher(a.k.a Kakashi-sensai)

At lunch

Unfortunately Shizume wasn't able to find an empty table so she took her found and went outside. She found a shaded tree and went to sit under it. She took out an apple and her book and started to read.

"what r u reading?" Shizume looked up to see a teenage boy with brown hair in a spiky ponytail.

"a fantasy book.." Shizume turned back to her book and took another bite of her apple. They spiky haired boy sat down beside her and stared at the clouds.

"beautiful aren't they?" Shizume turned her gaze to look at him. Then turned back to her book and shrugged.

"SHIKAMARU! GET UR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!"yelled a female with blond hair. Shizume looked up to see a group of about.. 1,2,3,4,5...lots of people. Shikamaru shrugged and got up. Shizume watched him walk away. Then the bell rang. Shizume sighed and walked to the gym to see some of the group that she saw at lunch. The gym teacher wore green spandex and a green vest and had the most ugliest hair cut Shizume had ever seen,then this kid, that looked exactly like him except he didn't have a vest, ran up to him yelling.

"Gai-sensai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensai!" Shizume sweat dropped and the rest of the group sighed. Gai-sensai walked up to the group and gave his usual smile and thumbs up. Shizume raised her hand.

"yes?"

"what are we doing for gym?"

"hand-to-hand combat"

"sweet.."whispered shizume.

"ok.. first up will be.. Shi-zu-me...vs...Ino" Shizume shrugged and walked up to the matted area(so people don't go flying threw the walls.. something like that). This girl with blond hair and a purple outfit walked out from the crowd and stood at the opposite end of the area. They stood there for 5 minutes waiting for the other to start. Shizume sighed and did some hand signs, then she put her hands to the ground when some wires came out of no where and wrapped themselves around Ino. Ino struggled, but every time she did the wires tightened themselves around her.

"is.. that.. the..best.. you.. got?"she chocked out. Shizume sighed and looked at her. She did a hand sign and lightning came out of her hands and onto the wires. Moving closer and closer to Ino. Ino started to sweat and gave a terrified look. Shizume looked at her and made the wires and lighting disappear. Ino dropped to the ground. Shizume walked over to her and held out her hand to help her up. Ino took it, but then she tried to through Shizume at the wall behind her, she didn't succeed. Instead Shizume jumped off the wall and threw Ino into the wall opposite of them. Unfortunatly Ino went flying threw the wall landing in the hall. Some girls that were on the opposite side of the wall and looked at Ino.. then screamed. Ino was now unconcious.

Everyone looked at Shizume with an oh-my-god-stay-away-from-me exspression. Shizume noticed this and sighed.

_'i'm so gonna get kicked out.. again..y do i always have to throw the person threw the wall.. geez..stupid weaklings'_

A while later.

The bell rang to go home. Students ran out of the doors and to their homes, but not Shizume. She was stuck in detention writing 1,000 sentences saying 'I will not throw students threw the wall ever again'.

After that was done Shizume walked lazily home to find her mother standing on the front porch tapping her foot on the gound. Shizume sighed and walked up to her preparing for impact.

"SHIZUME! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL U TO STOP THROWING PEOPLE THREW WALLS! THIS IS THE 10TH TIME THAT U'VE DONE THAT AND IM SURE IMPRESSED WE HAVEN'T MOVED YET!"

"aww naomi-san.. do u have to yell so loudly?"Shizume pushed Naomi and walked into the house. Naomi fallowing quickly behind. Naomi kept yelling at Shizume till she got to her room. She turned around and put a silencing jutsu on naomi. Naomi's eyes widened in horror. Then started to yell,but nothing came out. Shizume smirked and said, "don't worry Naomi-san, it will come off in about.. 3-9 hours"then she smirked again and went into her room.

A/N: hope u liked it.. please don't flame it's my first fanfic soo.. it may not be the greatist.


End file.
